


Socks

by Lord_Berkut



Series: Wintery FE Fluff [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Berkut is Anthony's sweet and cool uncle, Christmas Presents, WELCOME TO 20GAYTEEN'S WINTER FLUFF FEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Even the most mundane presents can be blessings to a lost Vallite





	Socks

"Who the fuck would get someone socks for christmas..." Berkut mumbled as he stared at the abhorrent article of clothing. It had bright pink spots with the main fabric being an even brighter pink that looked straight off of Serra's vomit. Inside it's hideous spots was seemingly a picture of a woman, who the man knew as Emmeryn from the pictures Frederick had shown him during a tempest. Not even the walking fashion disaster herself, Lucina would think that was a good idea for a present. Unless it was to the fat man that creeped Lucius out, then he could understand. "That's one way to say step on me... Whatever Shade was referring to..."

"I found some socks I like." Anthony mumbled, trying to not anger the man even further due to their other experiences that day, while tugging on the taller man's coat. The socks he seemed to be holding were a pale gray with plates of spaghetti that had googly eyes on top of them and seemingly would go up to the boy's mid knee. 

"Well could I at least see them so I can determine if they're eyebleeding or not?" Berkut softly asked as he got onto eye level with his charge for the day. The younger boy then handed over the socks to Berkut, where they met the approval of the Rigelian prince based on the smile he gave.

"Do they have any other sizes? I'm sure Shade and Reinhardt would love them as well." The younger boy nodded and grabbed 2 more pairs, seemingly in their friend's sizes. "Alright then. Let's go finish christmas shopping and then go get hot chocolate. Is that ok?"


End file.
